unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Alfonso
Real Name: Michael Alfonso Aliases: Michael Johnson Wanted For: Murder, Aggravated Stalking Missing Since: June 6, 2001 Case Details: Twenty-eight-year-old Genoveva "Gena" Velasquez was working two jobs to support her parents and young daughter. Her goal was to have her own business and provide for her family. In June 2001, she met Michael Alfonso while working as a shift supervisor at a local restaurant. At the time, she was having marriage trouble and turned to him for comfort. She did not let anyone know she was having a relationship with a coworker, but she did hint that she was having marital problems. It soon became apparent to her coworkers that she and her husband were having trouble especially since they worked together and the tension was noticeable. When Gena befriended Michael, she had no idea that he had a lengthy rap sheet that included convictions for weapons offenses, rape, and aggravated battery. The rape occurred in 1989. The battery conviction was the result of a 1994 attack on his girlfriend, Josephina Gonzalez. She had met with him at a motel in Elgin, Illinois. When she told him that she was leaving him, he stabbed her and tried to kidnap her two-year-old son. However, she was able to pick up the knife and stab him in his back. He dropped the child and fled. Surprisingly, he served only a brief time in prison for that crime. Michael was also wanted for questioning in the case of Sumanear Yang from Wheaton, Illinois, a twenty-three-year-old Cambodian woman who vanished in September 1992. She was found shot to death and dumped in a remote area on November 8. She dated him while she was separated from her husband. On the night she vanished, she apparently was supposed to meet with him to tell him that she was returning to her husband. Meanwhile, Gena's relationship with Michael began to sour; she told him that she decided to go back to her husband. He didn't want to end their relationship, so he began to threaten and stalk her. On June 5, 2001, he asked her out to lunch, but she refused. He became so enraged that he followed her to the restroom and wouldn't leave until she would talk with him. Then, he grabbed her, pushed her, and threatened to kill her and her family if she tried to break up with him. She reported the incident to the police but asked that he would not be arrested for fear that he would retaliate. However, she did ask them to patrol her home at night to check for trouble, but he never arrived. The next day, June 6, Gena arrived at work and Michael approached her outside. They got into another argument and he followed her as she walked into work. As she was about to enter the restaurant, he shot her several times at point-blank range. While fleeing, he walked past the drive-thru lane and several cars as her coworkers rushed to her side. She was taken to a nearby hospital, but died soon afterwards. Several witnesses soon identified Michael as the killer and an all points bulletin was placed for him and his black Pontiac, which was seen driving from the scene. He was charged with first degree murder, and is also wanted for questioning in the death of Sumanear Yang. Two months after he vanished in August 2001, his 1994 black Pontiac Firebird was found at Indianapolis International Airport, and this was the last trace of him. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 1, 2001 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted during Michael's flight from justice. It was also recently featured on I (Almost) Got Away With It on the Investigation Discovery Network. For unknown reasons, a photograph of Gena Velasquez was not shown. Results: Captured. As a result of a tip from America's Most Wanted, on July 16, 2004, Michael was captured in Vera Cruz, Mexico after three years on the run. He was extradited back to the United States to stand trial. To avoid the death penalty, he pleaded guilty to both Gena and Sumanear's murders. He was sentenced to three consecutive life sentences without parole. Links: * Michael Alfonso on Unsolved Archive * Michael Alfonso on Wikipedia * Michael Alfonso on the FBI Website * Body in Park Identified as Wheaton Hairstylist * Suspect sought in slaying * Suspect also questioned in woman's 1992 slaying * Arrest warrant issued for suspect in killing of woman * McDonald's case suspect's car discovered * New Fugitive on FBI's Top 10 * Wheaton man on most-wanted list * Police confident they'll get their man * Longtime fugitive nabbed in Mexico * 'Most wanted' caught * Man admits role in death of two women * Former fugitive admits to 2 killings * Killer of 2 girlfriends is given life in prison * Most wanted, and now life * Michael Alfonso Offender Profile * Sumanear Yang on Find a Grave ---- Category:Illinois Category:1992 Category:2001 Category:Murder Category:Attempted Murder Category:Rape Category:Harassment Category:Disappearances Category:Restaurant-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Captured